


Helping Hands

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Reader has tenosynovitis, bucky is soft, references to nudity, sfw, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: Reader has tenosynovitis and Bucky makes it home just in time to help out.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky/reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on Tumblr.

“Damn,” you mutter as the pill bottle slips from your hands.

You curse again when you instinctively reach for it with your bad hand and feel the pain shoot through your arm at the same time that Bucky breezed through the door.

“Hey, doll. I’m back.”

His smile dropped when he saw you struggling, and he hurried over to pick up the offending orange bottle that you were glaring at.

“Tenosynovitis acting up again?” he asked as he crouched in front of you as you sat heavily on the bed.

“Yeah,” you nodded.

He quickly read the label and then shook two tablets into his hand.

“How long has it been bad?”

“The past couple of weeks. Bruce finally made me get the cast last Wednesday.”

He grabbed the water bottle off your bedside table and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. You quickly took your medicine and shot him a grateful smile.

“I’m sorry, doll. I wish I’d been here.”

“S’okay, Buck. How’d the mission go?”

The bed dipped as he sat down on your good side, and you let yourself lean against him.

“Pretty cut and dry. The iron legion gave us good enough cover that we took down the base unscathed. It took a while to disable all their machinery though. That’s why we’ve been gone so long.”

He shot you an apologetic look before finally taking in your appearance.

“New dress?”

“A necessary evil.”

You grimaced at the short strapless cotton dress you had on. You hated dresses, but it was the only thing you could find that didn’t require buttons, zippers, or lifting your arm over your head.

“It looks good on you. But how about we get you into your comfiest sweats now that I’m home to help?”

“Yes, please!”

He smiled softly and offered you a hand to help you up. Before you could get very far, he pulled you in for a firm kiss, carefully keeping your arm still.

“Hello to you too,” you smirked at him, breathless.

“Sorry. I should have done that when I came in. Now, did you want to shower before you change?”

You nodded and he pecked you on the lips before retreating into the bathroom to start the shower so it could warm up. You watched from the door of the bathroom with a fond smile as he shuffled around shirtless, testing the water temperature, lighting your favorite candles, and dimming the lights. When he noticed you watching him, his grin widened.

“Enjoying the view?”

“Very much so,” you admitted without a hint of shame.

“Come here, doll.”

He placed both hands on your waist and lifted you up onto the counter and settled between your legs. He gently extended your arm so he could wrap the cast in the plastic bags he’d retrieved from under the sink.

“Thank you, Bucky.”

“My pleasure, doll.”

You could tell from his serene smile that he meant it and it warmed your heart. It was always frustrating when your tenosynovitis acted up and you couldn’t live your life normally, but Bucky was always there to take care of you.

Once he had carefully taped around your cast, he leaned up for another kiss which you gladly granted him. He placed you on the ground, and as he peppered your jaw and neck with kisses he tugged your dress down, letting it pool at your feet.

* * *

Normally when your tenosynovitis flared up you raced through your shower as fast as you could because it was just another inconvenience you had to get through. But forty-five minutes later Bucky was just pressing a kiss to your shoulder as he washed away the last of the soap with the handheld shower head.

Outside the shower he wrapped you in an oversized fluffy towel, gently patting you dry before throwing a towel around his own waist. He grabbed your clothes from the bedroom and knelt down guiding your panties up your legs, followed by the fleece pants. He kissed your hip before standing up. He removed the plastic from your cast, taking special care that everything was dry and intact. You held your arm steady as he slid the shirt sleeve over the cast. His fingers were quick and sure as he did up the buttons.

“Can I brush your hair, doll?” He asked almost shyly.

“I would love that.”

He settled in against the headboard and you made yourself comfortable cross-legged in front of him. You were impressed when he managed to brush out the tangles without hurting you once. There was something intimate about the action and you lost yourself in the moment. When his fingers replaced the brush you couldn’t help your curiosity.

“Whatcha doin?”

“I was going to braid it,” he mumbled, embarrassed. “I can leave it loose if you rather,” he offered dropping his hand.

“No, a braid is easier. I just didn’t realize that you knew how to.”

His hands went back to work, moving just as surely as he had with your buttons.

“I had Wanda teach me. Thought it might help on nights like this,” he admitted. 

“That’s really sweet, Bucky.”

“It was nothing, doll.”

When he was done, Bucky tugged you to lean back against his chest, arms snaking around your waist. His embrace felt like home, and for the first time in two weeks your pain wasn’t at the forefront of your mind.

“I love you, Bucky.”

The whispered words slipped out before you realized what you had said. His quiet gasp and the tightening of his arms was the only response for a moment.

You started babbling. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said…”

“I love you too.”

“What?”

He turned you so he could look you in the eye. 

“I love you, doll. I just never thought you’d feel the same.”

“Bucky, you’re the sweetest, strongest, most wonderful man I’ve ever met. You always take care of me. You even learned how to braid hair for me. How could I not love you?”

“Doll, you’re amazing. You took care of me first. You gave me hope when I’d lost mine. I hate when you’re in pain, but I love that you let me take care of you. It makes me feel closer to you.”

You winced you reached to stroke his cheek with your bad hand.

“Easy, doll. Can’t have you hurtin’ the woman I love.”

Both of you giggled as he pulled you back to his chest and kissed the top of your head.

“I’m glad you’re home, Buck.”

“Me too.”


End file.
